No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Trent couldn't stand it any longer. He lunged forward again and nearly ripped off her leather jacket, receiving a squeak in response and shoved her against the wall. [TrentxLola smutty(ish) oneshot]


**A/N:**** I got this idea from when Trent was talking to either Ethan or Tom, and he said "Lola doesn't wear any underwear. _She showed me_."  
I had a fit and then I told Kirby. *shakes head*  
Well, enjoy this hetero smut. If you wanna call it that.  
*adds a new ship to my list*  
ALSO I know I use this ending almost all the time and it's super cheesey and overused but I can't think of anything else so... XD**

* * *

Trent's day simply could not get any worse.

First off, he got caught by a Prefect for skipping class (his ear  
still hurt even as he went to bed that day), and he was forced to  
dissect a frog with his lab partner Norton Williams. Now, Norton  
wasn't a bad guy in general, but he was pretty pissed off for whatever  
reason and Trent only made it worse by taunting him endlessly. As soon  
as class let out, he had an ugly black eye that matched Tom's.

For the rest of the afternoon, he hung out by the football field,  
since Mr. Burton was in the gym teaching class and prefects weren't  
around the field. Fortunately, he found a certain brunette.  
Unfortunately, when he tried to put the moves on him, he got punched  
by a Damon that came out of nowhere. He got another black eye, and the  
one he already had hurt ten times worse.

He spent the evening by the parking lot to avoid being beat up any  
further. He had woken up in a crap mood, and being punched and getting  
his ass busted by a Prefect did not help whatsoever. He got in a  
verbal fight with Davis and snapped at Troy, so most of his fellow  
clique members stayed away. Russell tried to help, but he got  
distracted by Jimmy riding away on his moped.

Trent sat down behind the school bus with a cigarette in his mouth and  
a bag of marbles he was fondling in his hand. A figure walked slowly  
in front of him, but he didn't care. He stared at his lap, unmoving  
and silent with the exception of the marbles clacking and his fingers  
moving and rotating.

"Someone looks grumpy," a female voice sounded, and the blonde Bully  
was slightly surprised. It seemed like he hadn't seen a girl in ages.  
But he grunted anyways.

"Hmm..." she hummed, stepping closer and bending over a tad so that  
Trent could take a big whiff of her sweet cherry perfume. "Someone  
needs some help lightening up... C'mon big guy," she paused and bent  
all the way over so they were face to face. "Let's have some fun."

The blonde paused his fondling and looked upwards, peeking out of his  
bruised eyelids at Lola. Hell yeah, he'd have fun with her. Who'd say  
no to a hot piece of ass like that? So he quickly jumped up and moved  
in close to the Greaser girl, a playful smile almost immediately  
finding its way on her lips.

"Gotta catch me first!" she giggled and took off in a sprint. Trent  
sighed and contemplated just leaving her to wherever she was going. He  
finally decided, however, that he really needed it and took off after  
her.

He chased her down from the parking lot to the outside of the school,  
all the way into Bullworth Town, and finally back into the alleyway of  
the movie theatre. It seemed a little too close to Greaser territory,  
Trent thought, but he wouldn't let a chance like that get away.

They were both breathing heavily by the time the Bully caught up to  
her and got ahold of her arm with a slightly triumphant grin on his  
face. Lola grinned right back, yet it was more teasing and playful as  
it usually was.

"Gotcha," he sighed, backing the girl into a wall and resting on his  
arms on either side of her head.

"Nice," she purred back. Her breath was sweet like her perfume, the  
cherry scent almost similar to her cherry red lips. Her cherry red  
nails grazed along Trent's neck gently, eliciting a pleasant shiver.

After catching his breath, he lunged forward suddenly and pressed his  
lips to her painted ones with more force than he would have liked.  
Lola grasped his neck and quickly wrapped a leg around his waist from  
the action while giggling lightly. It only made the blonde shiver more.

Trent deepened the kiss as he let his hands roam her waist and  
stomach, soon daring to sneak under her shirt and teasingly run back  
down to her waist again. The brunette pulled back for a chance to  
breathe and to let out a moan before leaning back in and allowing  
their tongues to intertwine once again.

Trent was becoming aroused quickly, growing more and more desperate by  
the second. He trailed down from her mouth to her neck to nibble on  
her skin and let his palms graze down to the waistline of her tight  
pants. He dipped his fingers into her pants roughly, getting another  
loud moan and playful giggle from the brunette.

She swatted his hands away and replaced them with her own, slowly,  
almost unbearably, she rolled the wasitline farther and farther down  
until Trent was becoming harder and more cloudy-eyes from pure lust.  
Supple hips, smooth legs, and the most perfect thing- she wasn't  
wearing any underwear.

"Like what you see, big guy?" Lola hummed out, stepping out of her  
pants almost as slowly as she had pulled them down. She walked closer  
to the Bully and gripped his shirt harshly, her fingernails digging  
into the cloth.

Trent couldn't stand it any longer. He lunged forward again and nearly  
ripped off her leather jacket, receiving a squeak in response and  
shoved her against the wall. He had just begun to unzip his pants and  
bend her over when he heard shuffling from outside the alleyway, and  
very, _very_ familiar voices.

Oh God.

"Ey!"

Oh God.

"What the Hell-"

Oh God.

Trent would have thrown himself back against the wall farthest away  
from Lola if someone else hadn't done it for him. His face was  
introduced to a fist for the umpteenth time that day, and when it  
pulled back he glared at his attacker with blurry vision.

He knew he was too close to Greaser territory.

He had a feeling that Lola was being to loud.

He knew, just knew from a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he  
would definitely be seeing Johnny Vincent's face that day, and  
Norton's more than once.

He heard Lola squeak and whine, he heard clothes being shuffled, he  
heard the pounding his face was being given, an he heard tons and tons  
of threatening voices, but one thought continued to echo in his mind.

_'Lola doesn't wear any underwear.'_


End file.
